The Prince And The Knight
by deadlyangel5239
Summary: The Prince of the Fire Nation and his knight, both with painful pasts. My Christmas gift to KyubiChan95 this year. Rating may go up. M/M


Hakoda P.O.V. (Point. Of. View.)  
I watched as Zuko stood at the edge of the temple far away from the group as Sokka and Suki told them all about the prison escape. I saw the glares Katara kept throwing the kid for no reason and just couldn't understand what she had against the shy kid.

Toph P.O.V.  
It was early the next morning when Azula appeared in an airship and started attacking the temple. I made a rock wall at the entrance of the cave and was about to create a tunnel to the surface when I felt soldiers above us.  
"No good there's a lot of them up there." I told them all.  
"You mean we're trapped!" Sokka shouted.  
"This is all your fault! I bet you told her where we were!" Katara accused Zuko.  
"You know what, Katara, believe what you want. Toph make a tunnel to the surface. I'll play the distraction while you all escape." Zuko called grabbing his swords.

3rd person P.O.V.  
Zuko's plan had worked and they were all safe in the forest watching Zuko fight the soldiers on the ground and keep the airship at bay. Everyone was trying to figure out the best way to help Zuko without him risking him when a shadow jumped out of the trees and started cutting the soldiers down. The man was between Zuko and the ground soldiers in no time, providing cover for Zuko to focus on the airship. Between the two of them they had the soldiers dead or fleeing and Azula running away fairly soon. When the fight was over the Gaang started to run towards Zuko and the stranger.

Zuko's P.O.V.  
I vaguely noticed the Gaang running towards us but I only really had eyes for Him. The one that just left me four years ago. The one that abandoned me without hesitation, without thought. I couldn't think of anything else and I could feel all of my anger at Him and all the hurt I felt when He left consuming me. Without thinking I raised my hand and slapped Him as hard as I could.  
"Stay away from me." I ordered Him. I walked over to where the Gaang had stopped when I slapped Him. "We should go before Azula comes back." I said and started walking off.  
"Wait, what about that guy?" Aang asked.  
I looked at Aang and then Him. "If he joins I'm leaving and you can find a new fire bending teacher." I told them.  
"But, who is he," Sokka asked. "And why do you hate him so much?"  
I just stared at Sokka before looking back at Aang. "Are we leaving or am I on my own?"  
"I guess we're leaving." Aang said looking back at Him and then leading the way through the forest.

Hakoda's P.O.V.  
I fell back to the end of the group where Toph is. "So what was that back there?" I asked her. If anyone can shed some light on what happened it'd be her, the girl seems to see things no one else can.  
"I don't know. Everything with them both is so mixed up that I can't make sense of it, and just trying to is making my head hurt." She sighed. "I wish Iroh was here, he'd know what's wrong with Sparky, and he'd fix it in no time."  
"Who's Iroh?"  
"He's Sparky's uncle. He gives great advice, also makes some great tea."

Later that afternoon; (Still Hakoda's P.O.V.)  
I was out gathering firewood before it got too dark and was on my way back to our temporary camp. I turned back quickly when I felt eyes on my back. I stood watching for movement for a few minutes and seeing none I walked back the way I came checking around the trees, keeping far enough away that I would have warning should someone jump out to attack me. I was about to give up looking when I heard a twig snap nearby. I quietly made my way to where the sound came from.  
"Why are you following us?" I asked dropping the wood and pulling my knife and holding it to his throat. The man stared at me not saying anything, "What can't speak?!" I demanded and he shook his head. "Fine start walking." I ordered motioning in the direction of camp, instead of walking he pointed to the wood I gathered and slowly moved and gathered it before walking. I kept my knife at his back ready should he make a suspicious move. We reached the camp without incident.  
"What's going on?" Sokka asked gaining everyone's attention.  
"I caught him following me in the woods." I answered him. I motioned for the man to drop the wood and sit near the fire only to notice he was staring at something off to my side, I moved so I could see while keeping him in sight. Zuko was standing there glaring at the strange man that saved him.

Toph's P.O.V.  
"What are you guys talking about no one's there!" I shouted. 'I can't feel anyone else.'  
"Blind earth bender, Caim!" Zuko snapped and I could feel someone else.  
"How did you do that!" I demanded. 'That explains the odd readings from Zuko. I really don't like this guy, he makes Zuko feel scared and he can hide from me. No way am I going to trust him.'  
"He can't speak." Hakoda said and I heard Zuko scoff.  
"He can talk. He just chooses not to." Zuko growled. 'Okay, this guy is huge trouble if he can get Zuko that mad.'  
"Why would someone choose not to talk?" Katara snapped at Zuko.  
"How should I know?" Zuko snapped back.  
"I bet your the reason he can't talk!" Katara accused him. 'She's getting more and more ridiculous.'  
"Enough!" Aang shouted. "I don't know what your problem is but you need to stop accusing Zuko of everything!" 'Way to go Twinkle toes! That's thinking like an earth bender.'  
"Aang's right, Katara, we're all on the same side." Sokka told her. 'Never thought he'd go against her.'  
"None of that's important right now. We need to figure out what to do with that guy." Hakoda reminded us.  
"His name's Caim." Zuko said. 'Whoa! Who new you could put that much emotion into one word, Especially such contradicting ones?'

Zuko's P.O.V.  
'Caim, even just thinking his name makes me want to cry, laugh, and scream. I can't even tell if I want to run to him or away from him. Why does he have to do this to me? Why didn't he just listen to me? Does he really hate me so much that he'd leave me when I need him and come back when I want to forget him?' The others started to discuss what to do with him while I was thinking. I look at Caim and realize that he's been watching me the whole time. I turn on my heals and walk to my tent.

Hakoda's P.O.V.  
I followed Zuko to his tent and sat inside facing him. "What do you think we should do with him?" I ask him. 'I hope he doesn't make another demand like the last one.'  
"Just let him join." Zuko sighed. 'Now that's a surprise.'  
"I thought you didn't like him." I spoke with a carefully neutral tone. 'Don't want to upset him.'  
"My personal feelings shouldn't really matter in this. Besides there's plenty he can teach Aang." He smiled a little. 'This kid really is confusing.'  
"Do you think he can teach us to fight like him?" Zuko laughed.  
"Caim does nothing more than carelessly swing around a sword."  
"But he was right in the thick of things and didn't even get a scratch on him."  
"Caim's fast and strong. Sometimes it seems like he can see what others are going to do, before they even know themselves. That sword of his is so heavy I doubt you could lift it. He just swings that sword around using his strength and its momentum to cause as much damage as possible. Though if you want to learn how to fight I can teach you, I tried to teach Caim but he just didn't take to it. He'd rather hack and slash." Zuko babbled. 'The kid just keeps talking, always bringing Caim into every sentence. I wonder if he even realizes he's doing it? If I didn't know better I'd say he was... No. He can't be... But it would explain so much.'  
"Zuko," I interrupt gently. "Are you in love with Caim?" I don't know what sort of reaction I expected but it definitely wasn't the one I got.

Zuko's P.O.V.  
I froze for a moment at Hakoda's question, trying to control myself. 'Was I really so obvious? Did Caim know? Is that why he left me?' I smile at Hakoda as my control slips away and the tears start falling. "Is it really so obvious?" I ask him. I don't know why I'm smiling and crying but I can't help it. I feel so pathetic. 'How can anyone love me? I'm a complete wreck.' I can tell Hakoda's concerned but I can't stop. He's trying to say something but I can't hear it. I can't even see clearly anymore.

Hakoda's P.O.V.  
I watched helplessly as Zuko faints. 'What could have happened to cause such strong reactions?' I lay Zuko in his sleeping bag and Decide to check on him later. I walk out of the tent and over to the others by the fire.  
"Well?" Aang asked anxiously.  
"He said we might as well let him come with us." I smiled at Aang.  
"Really? He seemed dead set against it earlier." Sokka said.  
"He thinks Caim can teach you something, Aang." I told them a severely shortened version of what Zuko said.  
"What can he teach me?" Aang wondered aloud.  
"He didn't say, but I suppose we'll find out eventually."  
"You're just going to trust some stranger because Zuko says so!?" Katara screeched. 'What happened to my sweet little girl that saw the best in everyone?'

Toph's P.O.V.  
I walk over to Caim, "I don't care what the others say." I quietly growl at him. " I don't trust you. I'm going to be watching you, and if you give me one reason to doubt your motives you will regret it." I walk away from him and head to Zuko's tent when Sokka stops me.  
"Dad said no one's to disturb Zuko." Sokka says.  
"I don't care!" I stomp past Sokka only to have him grab my arm.  
"He said something's wrong with Zuko. He wouldn't say what, so maybe you should talk to him first." Sokka walks off and I storm over to Hakoda. 'What could be so bad he won't tell Sokka about it?'  
"Why can't I talk to Sparky?" I demand once I'm next to him.  
"He fainted." Hakoda whispered.  
"What happened?"  
"I figured out some of what's going on with him, but it seems it overwhelmed him."  
"So we have to be careful when questioning him."  
"We should wait until we get to a more permanent camp, hopefully with more privacy."  
"Yeah, I'm going to go sit by Zuko." I leave him there and decide to grab some dinner for Zuko and myself before heading to his tent. I sat waiting for him to wake up. 'I don't like this at all Zuko shouldn't be hurt like this. He's always nice, as socially inept as he is. Unlike Katara he doesn't demand anything in exchange for his care.' I could feel him waking up.  
"Hey Sparky, how do you feel?" I quietly ask.  
"Toph? Why are you in here?" He feels so confused.  
"I brought you dinner. And Hakoda told me what happened." I smirked until I felt him start to panic. "Relax. There's nothing wrong with you acting like a girl. Hey maybe Katara will invite you along for the next spa trip." I laugh and feel him relax.  
"That's just cruel."


End file.
